Bits and Pieces
by TmoVie
Summary: Just a few tiny CB scenes. Horrible summary, but yeah that's it.


**A/N: Yeah, so I haven't updated a lot of my stories I know. But I've been really busy and I made a horrible promise to myself (that I actually am breaking by writing this, but I don't care anymore). **

**So when I was rewatching season 1 these ideas just kind of popped into my head. They're just tiny CB scenes. Not particularly my best work but I hope you like them. And as always, please please please review!!!! THANKS!!!!**

_Takes place right after 1x07:_

He looked back over at the clock. _5:01_. It had been one minute since he last checked but it felt like forever. He had spent the entire time since he had returned to his suite lying on his bed trying to find a comfortable position so he could sleep. In the meantime he couldn't help but think about her. Even when he tried to think of something else memories of earlier tonight and the limo ride home flooded into his mind.

I mean it wasn't like she was particularly amazing, yeah he'd had worse, but he also had better. There was just something about this time that was different. It felt different in the most amazing way that was impossible to explain.

Lying there his thoughts began to drift even farther. He analyzed everything she said two days ago when she came to see Victrola and how beautiful she looked with her headband perfectly placed. He thought back to every time he'd seen her, remembering every word they said to each other, every outfit she wore, eventually returning to tonight's limo ride, until he shook himself out of it. _What are you doing?_ He thought to himself as he shifted in one more attempt to get to sleep.

A few hours later and Chuck wasn't even sure he got any sleep. It definitely hadn't felt like it. When room service arrived he sat down, preparing to eat since he had previously realized how hungry he was. Suddenly as he looked over the food set out in front of him he felt sick, like if he took just one bite he'd have to go running to the bathroom._ That can't be good_, he thought as he went off to get dressed.

As he finished the final touches on his outfit he decided to go to find Blair, he needed to know what she was going to do. As he triple checked himself in the mirror he headed out, playing through all the different scenarios of what might happen in his head. They varied from her immediately running into his arms the minute she saw him to her saying she never wanted to see him again. While he was thinking through these possibilities he felt his stomach almost…fluttering. Suddenly he stopped, completely stiffening as he realized what this meant. _This is definitely not good_, he thought as the limo turned down the street, spotting Blair stepping out of a church.

*******

She had gotten into her nightgown and into bed almost in a dreamlike state, not thinking about anything. But as she lay in bed it hit her. She had just slept with Chuck Bass. Her boyfriends, I mean… ex-boyfriend's best friend, Chuck Bass. The boy she'd known and been friends with for years, Chuck Bass. The womanizer who sleeps with almost anyone, Chuck Bass. She sighed out loud to the empty room, it should not feel that good to sleep with some guy you didn't even know you liked.

As she continued lying there she thought, I don't feel any different. Should I feel any different? As she moved her legs and arms around to check if she had suddenly changed she decided that she was still the same. The only difference being her now slightly sore state and the fact that she could still feel Chuck's touch all over her body. After exhausting her only other train of thought it snuck into her mind again.

Chuck Bass. She just slept with him. Her mind began whirring through tons of possibilities of the day to come. From Chuck actually begging to be with her, to him bragging to the whole school and her being shunned by everyone.

Oh no, what will the other girls think, she suddenly thought. They would never listen to me again. I'd be laughed at if they knew. Nobody will ever know, she decided. Tomorrow morning I am going to fix this, just as long as Chuck doesn't mess things up. And as she drifted off to sleep she couldn't help thoughts of earlier tonight slipping into her head.

***********

_Takes place right after 1x08:_

It had been an hour and a half and they still hadn't come out. Serena had been saying goodbye to all the people leaving, half of the party was already gone, while simultaneously keeping anyone from walking down that hallway. The last thing she needed was someone walking in on that.

Five minutes later Chuck walked out, finishing buttoning up his shirt while pulling on his jacket. He began heading for the elevator but was cut off by Serena.

"Chuck, where are you going?" she demanded.

"Home. It's getting late and as eventful as this party was, I really don't think there's any reason for me to stay," he drawled out.

"Well shouldn't you talk to Blair, try to cheer her up?" Serena said, trying to get something out of him.

"And how would I do that," he said cryptically, with a giant smirk on his face as he stepped into the elevator.

Ugh, Serena said as she turned back to the room. Stopping Blair coming out of the room. Looking completely pristine, except for her hair, half of it appeared to have come undone and was hanging loosely around her head.

"Blair, where've you been? Are you ok?" Serena said.

"Yes, Serena. I'm fine," she said absentmindedly as she too headed for the elevator.

"Blair where're you going? You still have guests and a ton of presents here," Serena said very confused and worried.

"They can all leave on their own and I'll send someone tomorrow to get the presents," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Her hand coming up to stroke the necklace around her neck.

"Wait, B. Where'd that necklace come from?"

"It was a gift."

"From who?"

"Someone," Right then the door opened and right before she stepped inside she added. "I actually think I should go say thank you again. See you later, S." She called back as she stepped into the elevator, leaving a stunned Serena behind.

***********

_Takes place after 1x09:_

It was a couple of days after Thanksgiving and Blair just happened to be walking out of one of her favorite stores to be greeted by a limo and a certain man about to climb into it. He paused when he saw her and seemingly without thinking he moved towards her.

"Well what a pleasant surprise," he said with a smirk on his face.

"Leave me alone, Chuck," she said, annoyed.

"Well, well, well someone had a bad Thanksgiving. Don't tell me you're still torn up over Nate not making it."

"I don't want to talk about it. I guess you had a good Thanksgiving then," she mumbled, not meeting his eyes.

"Oh yeah, just me, Bart, and tons of business associates. Because you know business never really does take a vacation with Bart." The sad tone of his voice made Blair look up to see him looking down at the ground with an almost angry expression on his face. He then picked his head up, the anger fading to something else as he said softly, "I'm sorry for whatever happened to ruin your Thanksgiving. I know how much it means to you."

Blair took a step forward as she said, "I know what you're trying to do Bass. And this time it's not going to work."

"Well I actually didn't plan on that but it's good to know what you're thinking about," he smirked.

Blair paused for a moment at a loss for words, "I was not thinking about that."

"Liar," he quickly said, obviously enjoying himself.

"I was not. But now that we're talking about it I have to say that anybody finding out about that would ruin everything," she said trying to see reason.

Chuck leaned closer to Blair so their faces were inches apart while simultaneously opening the limo door. "Well we'll just have to be discreet then."

Blair stood still for a minute, trying to will herself not to think about how she wanted to kiss him. Trying to force herself to not accept his offer and never get caught up with Chuck Bass again. But she also found herself wanting this as she slowly stepped into the limo to be followed by a now grinning Chuck. Too late to go back now, she thought as the door closed behind them.


End file.
